UN DRAGON, DEUX DRAGONS… ?
by bibidibabidibou
Summary: Lui est aveugle. Elle, au contraire, voit bien trop clair et décide d'ouvrir ses yeux orage à la vie..Mais ce n’est pas chose facile que d’amadouer le jeune serpentard.. Heureusement, elle a une petite chose qui pourrait l'intéresser... DMLL NO SPOILERS
1. un dragon : la légende du dragon d'eau

**UN DRAGON, DEUX DRAGONS…. ?**

* * *

****

**Auteur :** mwa, Bidibou, pour vous servir ;

**Couple** : DM/LL

**Rating** : G

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient hélas.. Tout est à la vénérable et talentueuse JK Rowling !

Le titre est très nul mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux !

**OS EN 4 parties**… (de plus en plus longues d'ailleurs.. cadeau pour cette nouvelle année !

**Résumé** : Lui est aveugle. Elle, au contraire,voit bien trop clair et décide d'ouvrir ses yeux orage à la vie..Mais ce n'est pas chose facile que d'amadouer le jeune serpentard.. Heureusement, elle a une petite chose qui pourrait l'intéresser... DM/LL NO SPOILERS

* * *

_**UN DRAGON : la légende du Dragon d'eau. **_

****

Une fleur de pommier virevoltait dans une grâce tourbillonnante jusqu'à l'herbe verte. Le soleil distillait ses ardeurs lumineuses et, l'eau du lac, tel un papier glacé, n'était pas amèrement ridée sur cette partie du rivage.

Au loin, des élèves barbotaient en gloussant dans l'eau douce, mais leurs bruitages ne s'entendaient pas. Ils se laissaient juste deviner.

Un jeune homme avait voulu s'éloigner de ce tapage. Il se tenait adossé à un vieux cèdre et quand il relevait la tête il voyait l'étendue verdâtre.

Il se croyait seul…

Et c'est ici que cette histoire commence.

Draco Lucius Malfoy s'était isolé en ce printanier matin d'Avril pour lire et profiter en toute quiétude de son dimanche.

Pansy Parkinson avait bien entendu poussé des hauts cris en le voyant sortir de la salle commune, mais, suivant un geste vague et nonchalant du fils Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle_-_ à classer dans la catégorie des mastodontes – avaient chacun saisi un bras de la vilipendante ventouse attitrée de leur compagnon et chef pour lui proposer – quasiment de force_-_ de jouer à Charmes Ou Vérités…

Classique…

Mais efficace !

Bref, Draco avait contourné le lac et s'était assis sur un tapis de mousse, à l'ombre. Là, il dévorait une encyclopédie sur les dragons, s'extasiant sur leurs beautés enflammées et leurs regards hérétiques.

C'est alors qu'il arrivait à un passage pour le moins intéressant de son i _Dragons Damnés De_ _Part le Monde /i _, écrit par Xeros Croustnik, sur le Dragon Sibérien aux écailles satinées, capable de contenir une source de chaleur malgré son environnement glacial, qu'un bruit venant du lac le fit sursauter et perdre fâcheusement le fil de sa lecture.

Il avait cru entendre un ressac.

Il posa son livre précautionneusement, non sans voir corné la page en cours et s'approcha à grands pas de la berge.

Pestant contre le crétin qu'il allait découvrir à faire des ricochets près de son lieu de retraite, il serra les poings, imprima un mépris total sur ses traits…

Et resta interdit.

Il n'y avait rien là… Ni personne.

Aucune vaguelette, aucune ride, aucun clapotis, ni gringalet boutonneux, ni même une libellule urticante !

.- Saleté de Calmar ! Grommela_-_t_-_il, trouvant un coupable idéal pour se passer les nerfs.

Le Calmar Géant de Poudlard ne répondit pas. Il ne sortit même pas une tentacule violette et lourde de vase pour le happer ou le noyer... Mais Draco entendit, derrière lui, une voix douce, rêveuse, éthérée, légèrement malicieuse. Une voix qui prononçait des paroles étranges... Et totalement erronées !

.- Tu te trompes... Murmura la voix féminine. C'était le Dragon d'eau du lac.

Draco leva un sourcil caustique quand il vit qui osait proférer de telles âneries.

A Poudlard, c'est bien connu, il n'y a que ce Calmar. Par ailleurs, il n'existe en Angleterre qu'un seul Dragon d'Eau et il est élevé en captivité.

Et puis, cette fille, il en avait déjà entendu parler. Ses paroles et agissements n'étaient pas de ceux qu'on prend en compte.

Alors il se tourna vers elle.

.- Tiens ! Loufoca ! Quel déplaisir de te voir ici !

Et il se fendit d'un sourire carnassier.

_**center oo§0§oo /center **_

Luna Lovegood cacha derrière ses airs d'éternelle songeuse le profond sentiment de tristesse que la pointe persiflante du blond avait fait surgir.

Elle se baissa, en fredonnant une berceuse pour Gobelins énervés, cueillit une ronce aux feuilles dentelées, qui, elle trouvait, sentait bon, et la planta dans une de ses longues tresses blondes.

Draco Malfoy lui jeta un regard torve et elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures vernies sur les semelles desquelles elle avait pris soin de coller des Coussinets Planeurs. Les chaussettes blanches réglementaires suivirent.

Elle voulait tremper ses pieds. Et Draco Malfoy ne l'en empêcherait pas.

Elle sourit et fit glisser son pied droit dans l'eau claire et son binôme ne tarda pas à le rejoindre sur un gros caillou plat et doux.

Draco Malfoy l'avait regardé faire. Les yeux fous. Elle aurait été un garçon, elle se serait prise une trempe. Elle en était presque certaine. Et trouvait ça regrettable.

.- C'est plutôt le dragon d'eau qui était mécontent. Pas le Calmar. Babilla_-_t_-_elle. Les dragons n'aiment pas les temps trop secs, comme aujourd'hui. Tu devrais savoir ça, toi.

Elle ne voulait pas l'agacer mais elle y réussit fortement.

Il prit cette diatribe débitée sur un ton placide comme une insulte à son intellect.

.- Je le sais pertinemment, Lovegood ! Riposta_-_t_-_il. Nul besoin d'être passé par un asile pour sortir de telles inepties !

Sa langue sembla à la jeune fille aussi venimeuse que celle d'un aspic.

Il s'avança le plus possible d'elle, prenant garde à ne pas mouiller d'une once son pantalon noir de coupe impeccable qu'il avait du payer au prix fort et qui s'harmonisait impeccablement avec son sous_-_pull.

.- Maintenant je te prierais de bien vouloir cesser de polluer cette eau pure ! A moins que tu ne veuille que ton Dragon, dont personne ne se soucie, ne te croque un orteil !

Son souffle sur sa nuque alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour le dominer de sa hauteur, était brûlant.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses doigts de pieds, blanchis par la clarté aqueuse et les trouva plutôt mignons, alors pour les venger, elle décida de refuser sa courtoise proposition.

Elle remua les pieds, savoura l'exquise sensation de fraîcheur sur ses chevilles fines, puis releva la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Il bouillait de rage et ses pommettes se teintaient de vermillon.

.- Il me semble que toi, tu te soucies des Dragons. Dit_-_elle.

Il se recula furieux.

.- Tu m'espionnes, la folle ?

Elle cligna des yeux.

Pourquoi était_-_il si désagréable ? Et idiot ? Et aveugle ?

.- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, Draco. Ça se voit que tu les admires. Tu as leur regard.

.- Ah, vraiment ? Fit_-_il, sournois.

Puis voyant qu'elle n'explicitait pas plus, occupée à rider l'eau de ses doigts, il reprit, brusquement.

.- Et alors ?

Elle sortit de l'eau. Elle l'avait eu. Il était intrigué.

Sous son regard incrédule, elle se dirigea vers l'arbre et saisit le livre. Il grogna puisqu'elle n'avait pas pris soin de sécher ses mains. Elle consulta le sommaire, tourna quelques pages et attisa davantage sa curiosité.

.- Ton livre est incomplet. Il manque la Légende Du Dragon d'Eau. 

.- Et qu'est ce que c'est ? Une farce du _Chicaneur_ ?

Elle se laissa glisser le long du tronc de l'arbre, souriant comme une damnée, et étendit ses jambes. Lui, debout, la toisait toujours. Il refusait en bloc l'idée que, quelque part, il pouvait s'être trompé.

.- La légende dit que les Dragons d'Eau ont des sautes d'humeur. Lorsque leur habitat est trop chaud ou que les sentiments humains qu'ils ressentent les incommodent, ils deviennent aigris, leurs écailles rosées deviennent brunes et ils remontent à la surface, quelques courts instants.… Sais_-_tu ce que dit la suite de la Légende ?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse.

.- Sais_-_tu que ce sont ses dragons qui provoquent les embruns sur nos côtes, les moussons dans les pays d'Asie, les averses d'orage ?

.- Evidement ! mentit_-_il.

.- Oh... Soupira_-_t_-_elle. J'aurais pensé que Draco Malfoy ignorait qu'ils n'étaient pas simplement que d'idiots cracheurs de feu.

Il lui arracha le livre des mains, et elle se releva. Dépitée.

.- Ma pauvre… Railla_-_t_-_il. Tu vis dans des chimères ! Et pour le reste, tu ne me connais pas, alors n'essaie pas de penser pour moi, tu veux ? Ta tête exploserait.

Il fit une moue amusée.

.- Quoique ce ne serait pas une grosse perte…

Elle n'était pas blessée. Juste déçue.

« Vraiment », pensait_-_elle, « quand on a de si beaux yeux, comme un ciel en furie, n'est_-_il pas mieux de les écarquiller ? ... Et de voir ? »

_**oo§0§oo**_

Elle avait lacé ses chaussures alors qu'il persiflait de nouveau.

Puis, elle s'était levée, et l'avait considéré. La tête légèrement de biais. Elle arborait une moue mi_-_boudeuse, mi_-_triste. Mais ne disait rien.

Elle s'était approchée de lui et pour une raison inconnue de lui, il remarqua qu'elle lui arrivait au menton, et que, ses yeux, n'étaient pas globuleux... Non, ils étaient simplement... Eveillés… Et bleus.

Il lui jeta un regard hautain dont il usait couramment. Cette fille détonnait vraiment !

.- Bon écoute ! Tu me déranges là ! S'emporta_-_t_-_il. Alors ouvre tes oreilles : s'il y a eu des Dragons ici, ils sont repartis sitôt leur rôle accompli après le tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Elle se redressa, leva un bras qui franchit un rayon de soleil oblique, et sans qu'il ne voit le coup venir, posa une main fraîche sur ses yeux, fermant ses paupières.

Surpris, il recula mais ne trouva que le tronc rugueux de l'arbre.

Agacé du contact de ses cils sur cette paume humide, il écarta le poignet d'une grippe rustre et resta pantois alors, que, hissée sur ses pieds, elle déposait un baiser léger à l'aube de son front.

Il n'eut pas même besoin de la repousser. Elle s'était écartée, la bouche en cœur, à une distance suffisante pour essuyer une quelconque tentative vengeresse du jeune homme.

.- Il y en a là où l'on voit... Là où l'on prend le temps et où on met sa foi pour regarder.

Sa mâchoire se crispa et elle tourna le dos, en esquissant un entrechat.

Sans le regarder, elle ajouta :

.- Tu devrais rentrer …Chantonna t'elle. Le dragon est vraiment furieux, tu sais.

Et elle partit en courant vers le château.

Ses tresses, aussi folles qu'elle, tressautaient dans son dos.

Draco secoua la tête. Puis se mit à ricaner de l'esprit dérangé de cette drôle de fille et de son apparent béguin sans avenir pour lui.

Et tout aussi soudainement, se tut, net.

Il leva la tête et vit. Entre deux grosses branches feuillues. Un coin de ciel. Gris.

Son amusement trépassa dans sa gorge.

Une grosse goutte s'écrasa sur l'arrête de son nez. Pile entre ses deux yeux.

Là, où, comme un prélude messager, Luna Lovegood, d'un effleurement rosé, avait cherché à éveiller son regard.

oooooooooooooooooo00oooooooooooooooooooo

À suivre….

_**DEUX DRAGONS : l'histoire fabuleuse d'Iseltine Appresthy.**_

****

**_est ce que ça vous a plus? _**

**_est ce que j'aurais droit à quelques petites reviews ?_**

**_est ce que vous aimez ce couple?_**


	2. deux Dragons: L’histoire fabuleuse d'Ise

Auteur : mwa, Bidibou, pour vous servir ;

Couple : DM/LL

Rating : G

Disclaimer:rien ne m'appartient hélas.. Tout est à la vénérable et talentueuse JK Rowling !

* * *

**Rar :**

Merci à Luna, Susu, lolie, angel head, Lilaflow, MikishineRayuroplanis, ma FloOon, Nalahaliwell &Cordonbleus et Lisia !

**lisia : **bonjour, bonjour ! merci, je suis super ravie que ça te plaise ! en espérant que cela dure, je te fais des bisouuus + bidibou

**paprika Star** : paprika star, la paprika star de twwo ? hyhhhaooouu, ça fait longtemps ! je suis contente de te retrouver twa, tu sais ! hi hi hi !GSPR bien que Draco va ouvrir les yeux , mais y crois-tu toi ? bises !

**lunachoue** : hello ma pitchoune ! ta review me rend extatique et m'émeut aussi ! tu es toujours débordante de compliments, et ça déferle à n'en plus finir , et rolalla, qu'est ce que c'est agréable ! j'imagine ton sourire et voilà que je me mets moi aussi à plisser mes joues et montrer mes dents ! . je suis drôlement surprise que tu ai fias lire un truc pareil à ta maman, fin, je veux dire, c 'est, . ;c'est du harry Potter, qwa ! dasn tout les cas,n c'est gentil et je suis d'accord on a le même genre de style et tu lui dira merci ! je te laisse avec la suite, ma toute belle ! gros bisous & encore merci !

* * *

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**DEUX DRAGONS : L'histoire fabuleuse de Iseldine Appresthy**

_D'ordinaire, les épopées fantastiques, les contes racontés à la lumière d'un feu de bois fleurant le pin, ou aussi les légendes narrées par ces hommes à la voix suave mais grave qui proviennent de ces lointaines contrées dont le nom même nous est obscur…. D'ordinaire, donc, chacun de ces récits débute par cette phrase que toi, comme tant d'autres, connaît par cœur..._

_Une phrase aux sonorités envoûtantes. Celle qu fait frémir d'impatiences les enfants, luire les iris charmés des autres, ou parfois, malheureusement, ne procure aucune réaction, si ce n'est un vague ennui manifesté par un ou deux bâillements modestes dissimulés d'une main polie et nonchalante._

_Nous allons nous sacrifier à cette coutume orale, je veux voir quel effet cette phrase aura sur toi, mon Astre. .. Dés que tu l'entendras ou dés que tu transmettras ce qui va suivre…_

_Allons Luna, ferme tes yeux et repose toi sur un quelconque support ... Aujourd'hui, ton oreiller duveteux et demain, peut être, un tronc d'arbre moussu ou une chaude épaule amie…_

_Ecoute Luna, écoute bien cette légende, cette histoire fabuleuse d'Iseldine Appresthy… Et imprègne toi de ces quelques mots, de cette phrase :_

_Il était une fois…._

_Les entends tu mon astre ?_

_.- « Oui , maman. Redis. Redis s'il te plait. »_

Les yeux de Draco Malfoy, ses yeux d'eau fluide, cillèrent un peu. Presque imperceptiblement.

Mais cela suffi à Luna, qui elle-même, avait, bien des années auparavant, tourné vers sa mère, de grands yeux clairs. Alors, la jeune fille s'éclaircit la voix et raconta :

.- « Il était une fois une enfant fragile. A sa grande honte, elle ne parvenait pas à faire de magie. Elle eut beau essayer, des heures durant, d'approfondir ses mouvements de baguette, aucun souffle magique, jamais, ne parcourut le mince bout de saule. Jamais, malgré sa détermination, une étincelle ne fut obtenue. L'enfant se résolut donc à quitter Poudlard, n'ayant aucun enseignement à y recevoir, et s'ouvrit alors, une période durant laquelle elle ne reçut que marques de pitié, mépris, voire pis... Malveillance.

La fillette s'isola. Elle grandit dans l'ombre de ce qu'elle aurait aimé être. De nature timide, Iseldine parlait très peu. Elle se disait que ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, ses paroles seraient dénigrées : elle n'était qu'une Cracmole après tout.

C'était une chose de le penser, mais de l'entendre dire par une tantine égotique en fut une autre. Iseldine Appresthy, à 17 ans, quitta le foyer, sur un coup de tête, car elle ne supportait plus d'être autant rabaissée, et … Erra.

Elle erra, des jours durant, puis des semaines, et des mois… Et un soir, au détour d'un chemin, elle rencontra un dragon.

Non pas un bébé. Non ! Un grand Dragon ! Un de ceux que l'on n'ose croiser. Un de ceux à la stature impressionnante et dont les narines noires de suie laissent échapper des gerbes dansantes de flammes… Celles ci étaient vertes, car tu n'ignores pas que chaque dragon crache des flammes de couleur spécifique à leur espèce…

Iseldine pensa aussitôt que ces flammèches là, vertes comme l'espoir, ne pouvait guère l'effrayer, ni la brûler. Elle avança vers la bête. Elle n'avait pas plus peur que ça. Et elle avait bien raison. Le dragon se mourrait. Sur ses écailles aux reflets de vif argent poissait un sang lourd et chaud. Le dragon avait été blessé. Par un Chasseur de Dragons. C'était une évidence, mais Iseldine ne le devina guère. Ce fut le cœur à 9 ventricules du dragon qui le dit au sien. Deux oreillettes, deux ventricules en parfaite osmose avec un comparse d'une race non humaine. Leurs cœurs, bondirent tout deux, et deux messages parvinrent aux deux animaux si différents sur ce chemin : « je vais t'aider », « sauve toi, gamine, mes flammes brûlent. »

Les flammes ne la brûlèrent pas, et elle l'aida.

C'était le premier dragon qu'elle rencontrait.

Ce ne fut pas le dernier. Elle en croisa un autre, et leurs cœurs de la même étrange façon cabriolèrent dans leurs cages thoraciques et le sang pulsa revivifié dans leurs organes…

Alors, elle compris, Iseldine, elle compris l'évidence : sa magie, c'était son coeur.

Il communiquait avec ces êtres que nul n'écoute, mais tue. Son cœur leur parlait et il la faisait renaître. »

Luna gesticula pour s'installer plus confortablement. Dessous la branche d'arbre sur laquelle elle s'était hissée, à l'abri d'un soleil affaibli par les branchages, Draco Malfoy, les paupières à demi baissées, contemplait avec nonchalance ses ongles.

Luna reprit le fil de son histoire :

« Bien des années plus tard, dit la légende, des sorciers du monde entier venaient admirer des dragons, toutes races confondues, dans une énorme réserve au cœur de l'Angleterre. Et c'est là que Iseldine montra au monde que même les Cracmols ont de la valeur. Elle devint célèbre. Elle soignait ces dragons et vendait des flammèches polychromes contenues dans des globes de cristal monté sur un support en écaille, provenant de la mue de ses petits protégés.

Et puis, un jour, les grilles du parc furent fermées. On apposa de grands cadenas magiques aux serrures.

'Le parc est fermé à tout jamais' dit elle à tous ces journalistes groupés en masse, plumes à papotes grattant avec ferveur sur leurs petits calepins. On n'en sut la raison que bien plus tard. La légende raconte qu'elle s'était vue trahie par un de ses employés. Il lui aurait caché la naissance de deux bébés dragons qu'il aurait subtilisé pour vendre leur peau rare et onéreuse. »

Le jeune homme s'étira comme un chat, se leva d'un bond preste, et, d'une voix incisive demanda :

.- « la morale ? Dis là, puisque tu tiens tellement à ce que j'entende ce récit dans son intégralité ! »

.- je n'ai pas fini l'histoire…. Ne sois pas si impatient ! Maman m'a raconté une fin à ce récit populaire. Vois-tu, bien des gens ont oubliés ce qui suit ensuite.

.- Elle est morte, après avoir vécu heureuse et avoir mis au monde pleins de bébés dragons ! Persifla le blond.

.- Pas vraiment non…. Chantonna Luna Lovegood. Ce qui suit, c'est le retour sur elle-même d'Iseldine Appresthy… Et peu de gens racontent l'opportunité qu'elle décida d'offrir.

.- Fi ! Une opportunité ! Voyez-vous ça !

.- Elle décida qu'une personne, une seule ! Sur toute la terre, pourrait pénétrer dans son parc…. As-tu déjà remarqué ces œufs qu'on vend dans les bric à brac ? As-tu déjà remarqué que le support de conchyoline et d'email qui supporte le globe à flammes possède un minuscule orifice ? Tu regarderas la prochaine fois… Tu verras qu'il y a, glissé dedans, une petite pièce argentée…. Ce que dit la Légende, vois tu, c'est que quelque part, dans la réserve d'une veille boutique, ou dans une armoire, se trouve, le laissé passé d'entrée à ce parc… Ce n'est qu'une pièce. Mais dorée cette fois. A l'effigie de Iseldine Appresthy. Glissée dans la fente d'un de ces mécanismes. »

Draco Malfoy laissa errer son regard vers l'étendue d'eau douce qui miroitait au soleil. Sa robe était crasseuse de sphaignes verdâtres.

.- « superbe ! Ironisa t'il. Tu me vois ravi de savoir qu'il y a suffisamment d'adorateurs fanatiques de récits pour gosses naïfs capables de breveter des objets dont nul n'a que faire ! Lovegood, pourquoi crois-tu que les berceuses de ta pauvre Mère, m'intéressent un tant soit peu ? Hum ? »

Voyant que l'adolescente sur sa branche ne répondait pas mais s'absorbait dans la création de ce qui ressemblait fort à un tableau de nouilles, il haussa la voix :

.- « Répond ! »

Mais, elle ne répondit rien. Elle s'affaira, de moulinets de sa baguette, à engluer des spaghettis et des tagliatelles dans une piètre imitation d'un saule pleureur.

Vivement, il saisit la cheville de la jeune fille, et celle-ci tressaillit avant de descendre de façon chaotique jusqu' à la pelouse. La toile, recouverte de féculents, s'abattit sur le sol, alors qu'elle essuyait ses mains poisseuses sur sa jupe déchirée. Ses yeux étaient embués alors qu'elle les posa sur lui, fier et hautain, le haut du crâne nimbé d'un rayon de soleil qui ne mettait en valeur que sa froideur.

Il ricana, et du pied, écrasa l'œuvre abstraite de la Serdaigle.

.- « C'est bien laid ! Crois moi, ton art n'est pas prêt d'entrer dans la légende, lui !»

Un soleil en penne Rigatte explosa en milliers de fragments.

Luna renifla. Il croyait sans doute que c'étaient ses gestes détestables, brisant à néant deux heures de labeur, qui la faisait ainsi réprimer difficilement ses sanglots. Et bien non ! Elle savait bien que ce tableau manquait de fluidité !

Il sourit sarcastiquement.

Elle pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas être si aveugle.

Il était satisfait, en fait, il croyait sans doute qu'elle aller cesser de se trouver sur son chemin et frémir dés que l'écho de ses pas se ferai entendre sur les dallages des innombrables couloirs de Poudlard. Pour qu'elle arrête de lui parler de lumières, de dragons et de toutes ces chimères. Mais il se mettait le balai dans l'œil jusqu'au crin ! Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une façade ! Elle le sentait !

Cette légende l'avait intéressé ! Ses yeux n'avaient rien camouflé du tout ! Ni sa façon impolie de regarder ses mains blanches alors qu'il écoutait attentivement !

Alors, elle se mit à sourire comme la démente qu'on croyait qu'elle était. Puis sauta, à pieds joints, sur sa composition, la réduisant en un tas infâme.

Lui recula éberlué, alors qu'elle riait aux éclats. Il la croyait folle.

Elle se calme enfin, et toujours souriante s'avança vers lui.

.- « Pourquoi les berceuses que ne t'a jamais racontées ta pauvre mère t'intéresseraient Draco ? C'est simple…. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y ait un dragon d'eau dans le Lac de Poudlard, pas vrai ? Tu sais juste qu'il y en a un... Quelque part… Tu en as entendu vaguement parler et puis c'est tout… Tu ne crois pas à mes histoires ! Mais tu viens passer tout ton temps libre ici ! Pour regarder au fond du lac … Pour voir… Voir et mentir. Te mentir. Parce que tu cherches. Je le sais. Je le vois bien.

.- Ce que je vois, pour ma part, c'est de la vase répugnante ou ton visage d'enquiquineuse !

.- Oui, oui.. » fit elle, absente tout à coup.

Elle se baissa pour cueillir une demi dizaine de bleuets dans un taillis. Puis entreprit de les tresser avec dextérité en un bracelet bariolé.

. – « Oui, oui quoi ! La folle ? Répliqua Draco piqué au vif par la remarque véridique de la jeune fille sur sa Mère.

Elle releva les yeux, son joli bijou floral terminé. Et lui attrapa le bras. Incrédule, il vit son poignet s'en faire parer et elle sourit gentiment. Il se défit du bracelet de fleurs violines d'un geste sec. Mais, elle ne lui lâcha pas le poignet et s'affaira à regarder sa paume sous toutes les coutures.

.-« Lâche moi, je te prie !» Grinça t'il. J'ai eu suffisamment affaire avec toi aujourd'hui pour ne pas craindre d'être contaminée par ta dégénérescence cérébrale !

.- oh ! Très bien ! Murmura t'elle en délaissant sa dextre. Je voyais juste que ta ligne de chance est extraordinairement ramifiée !

.- C'est ça ! Salut les Ronflaks cornus de ma part et ciao ! » Poursuivit avec hargne le jeune homme en tournant le dos.

Il fit quelque pas, songeant que Luna Loveggod était vraiment un être étrange mais que si elle consentait à lui laisser quelques moments de ses temps libres en solitaire, peut être pourrait il admettre qu'elle n'était pas dérangeante ! Après tout, libre à elle de croire que les dragons pullulent dans les arbustes et que les Botrucs connaissent le chinois ! Mais qu'elle ne cherche plus à lui faire croire ce qui n'est pas !

Assez de ces sous-entendus ! Assez de chercher à lui ouvrir les yeux sur des utopies !

On le retint par la manche et il pivota. La petite main douce posée sur son avant bras lui laissa deviner son appartenance avant qu'il ne croise le regard bleu dentelé de gris de la **cinquième** année.

.- « Oh ! Juste une chose ! Ce que Maman m'a dit ensuite….. C'est que l'histoire de Iseldine Appresthy… Humm… Draco… Ce n'est pas une légende…. Alors regarde bien dans le lac ! Salut ! »

La gosse, s'en alla en courant, et, comme l'envie lui prit, Draco, soudain se mit à rire. Rire à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Rire à en avoir un point de coté. Alors qu'il tentait vainement de reprendre haleine, un bruit étrangement familier se fit entendre, et il tourna vivement sa tête vers le lac au soleil. Là, au milieu de l'étendue, il aurait juré avoir vu une plage d'écailles….

Draco Malfoy, alors qu'il passait les doubles portes du Hall, ne riait plus.

Deux mots trottaient dans sa tête…. Un nom… Iseldine Appresthy.

**oooOOooo**

Pansy paradait à son bras. Comme d'ordinaire, elle babillait. Lui, avait mal à la tête. Ecouter Pansy avait cet effet désastreux de lui donner la migraine.

.- « Parce que vois tu, c'était complètement futile de la part de Zabini d'oser prétendre que Mili….Pérorait t'elle de sa voix fluette. »

Draco n'y prit pas garde et avança, l'œil vague, il découvrait les vitrines des échoppes de Pré Au Lard.

.- « Tu m'écoutes, Draco ? Demanda la brunette dans une moue adorable

Il tourna vers elle un regard inexpressif et elle roula des yeux avant de soupirer.

.- « Tu disais ? Tenta t'il de rattraper.

.- Rien… Rien…

.- Pansy, excuse-moi… Je t'écoute, cette fois…

. - Ce doit être la troisième fois que tu m'écoutes sans rien entendre, Draco, rit elle en lui baisant les lèvres, puis reculant légèrement, elle renifla. Je crois qu'on devrait s'asseoir, il faut que nous parlions toi et moi… »

Il la considéra, sourcils froncés avant de lui prendre les doigts et de les porter à la bouche pour gentiment les lui embrasser. Les yeux de Pansy se voilèrent de larmes.

.- « Eh Pansy ! S'inquièta t'il en passant un doigt doux sur sa joue rosée. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

.- Ya que ... Draco… Je suis désolée.. Longtemps, j'ai cru, que tu serais plus qu'un ami pour moi… Mais ... Je ;.. Je me suis trompée Draco ! Ca ne suffit pas de s'entendre… On n'a tellement peu d'idées en commun…. Toi et tes animaux, toujours renfermé et pensif… Et moi... Je ne fais que parler ! Comment tu veux que ça colle !

.- ça colle depuis quatre mois, je ne vois pas pourquoi, d'un coup, tu te rends malade à croire qu'on ferait mieux de se séparer !dit il et il hausse les épaules ;

.- Je constate, Draco , ça s'est pas fait d'un coup ! Tu passes de plus en plus de temps devant ce fichu lac ! Les yeux dans le vague ! Comme à la recherche de l'inexistant ! Si encore il y avait de belles filles dedans je comprendrais que ça te motive mais là, franchement ! Et quand tu en reviens, tu es maussade… Et rien de ce que je dis ni de ce que je fais ne te fait réagir… Alors dis-moi, s'il te plait…. On fait quoi ? »

Elle leva sa tête brune vers lui, et il la regarda fixement. Clignant des paupières. Est-ce qu'elle venait clairement de lui dire qu'elle ne pensait plus à lui comme l'homme de sa vie ? Est-ce qu'elle venait seulement de poser les bases d'une demande de rupture ?

Il lâcha sa main, comme au contact d'un objet brûlant, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

.- « C'est ce que tu veux vraiment, Pansy ? »

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Elle affirmait. Elle confirmait. Draco ferma les yeux.

.- « Ok,… OK… » Marmonna t'il avant de tourner le dos.

Quand il dépassa le pub des Trois Balais, il jetta un regard en arrière. Sur la chaussée, dans une robe printanière, abricot et crème, Pansy Parkinson lui demandait pardon, le visage mouillé de larmes.

**oOo**

Il avança machinalement. Il croyait bien avoir croisé Potter sans même l'avoir insulté. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de pleurer. Il se sentait juste seul. Pansy avait toujours été à ses cotés, en tant qu'amie intime, puis petite amie. Souvent, elle l'ennuyait… Mais, elle était là… Toujours… C'était son catalyseur. C'était l'une des rares personnes qui le faisait sourire ou rire, et il aimait bien quand elle se mettait à rêver de choses et d'autres, adossée à lui.

Il l'aimait bien.

Il passa une porte.

Ça carillonna.

Il passa dans les rayons d'articles en promotions. Il pensa que c'était ça une vie : passer son temps à passer d'états d'âmes en états d'âme, de conditions en conditions, de lieux en lieus, et en revenir à un point mort : n'avoir aucune certitude, car elles mêmes s'effilochaient, perdaient en exactitude et .. Passaient…

Il n'était jamais rentré dans ce magasin.

Il avança encore et tout aussi soudainement s'arrêta.

Opalines, denses et vives.. Elles dansaient… Trois flammes. Dans un globe de porphyre. Le support étincelait sous les reflets chamarrés qu'elles dispensaient et Draco tendit la main.

**oOo**

Le lac était calme. Le parfum des fleurs en pleine éclosion montait à ses narines et l'emplissait d'une douce torpeur. Le soleil dardait agréablement.

Il s'adossa au gros arbre et déballa l'objet acheté dans un état second.

Il resta longtemps les iris fixés sur la parade aléatoire des étincelles colorées puis entendit une petite voix ; Chaude et douce. Une voix chantante.

Luna Lovegood s'assit à coté de lui et répèta :

.- « Regarde donc dessous… S'il y a la pièce… »

Il la regarda elle. Il pensait qu'elle se gausserait de lui en disant, « je savais bien que tu faisais semblant de ne pas t'intéresser à mes babillages. »

Mais elle n'avait rien dit de tel. Elle attendait qu'il regarde. Car il semblait évident que ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout cette étrange Serdaigle c'était de voir loin, plus loin que lui en tout les cas. Et de ne rien laisser passer.. Et surtout pas ce qui pourrait la faire rêver..

Elle sourit et il lui tendit l'objet.

.-« Regarde plutôt, toi…

.- si tu veux. » Accepta t'elle.

Elle eu vite fait de retourner la boule et de découvrir un mince opercule collé à une écaille argentée. Elle la retira, puis attrapa la main de Drago, la lui tint par le poignet, et renversa la boule dessus. Une pièce tomba et Draco referma les doigts.

La jeune fille posa précautionneusement le globe au sol et ses yeux se firent anxieux.

.- « Tu es prête ? » demanda t'il.

Elle hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Comme Pansy l'avait fait. Mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle attendait. Elle espérait, c'était tout.

Il ouvrit sa paume. Il y avait bien une pièce.

Un pièce en argent..

Ordinaire…

_A Suivre…._

* * *

_ très vite! bonne semaine à tous! _

_bidibou_


	3. alors, un ou deux: l'amour c'est

**la petite rubrique..**_euh..que dire, si ce n'est bonne lecture et merrrccciiiiii ! voici la troisième partie !

* * *

_

Auteur: mwa, Bidibou, pour vous servir;

Couple: DM/LL

Rating: G

Disclaimer:rien ne m'appartient hélas.. Tout est à la vénérable et talentueuse JK Rowling!

* * *

rar :

**merci à Paprika Star, Susu, Luna, Lolie, flo, Lila Flow, son Dita, Shylock, court Luna court et Lisia ! **

**lisia:** bonsoir ! oh! j'éspére bien qu'ils deviennent amis et bien plus encore ! je crois d'ailleurs qu'il y ait de fortes chances pour que ça se passe un petit peu plus bas ! bonne lecture !

**court luna cooouuurt:** court vite et loin surtout !merciii beaucoup de ta review ! je suis soulagée que le personnage de Luna n'est pas été trop 'modifiée dans cette fic si tu la reconnais! hip hip hourra ! bonne lecture!

**susu :** merci merci merci (tout aussi pas mal comme entrée en matière non?)lol ! eh, mais pansy, je suis sure que ce peut être une chic fille (en fait non, mais j'ai déja lu un harry pansy, super chouette et voilà desfois je lui accorde le bénéfice du doute !)c'est vrai que dans votre fic..lol !rahh, ne suis toute contente que tu n'aimes les gragons ! c'est majestueux et .;et.signe de renaissance ! tu regardes lesformes dans les nuages! tu sais que je t'adore toi? je fais pareil ! je suis désolée de répondre si vite à ta longue review, mais je tombe de sommeil (oui je sais , il est tôt ) ..donc: merci merci merciii ! (chute originale, tu conviens?)je t'embrasse !bidibou.ps: ce que ça fait de finir une fic aussi longue.. une remise en question, j'y ai passé un an et six mois, je crois... et mon style a drolement évolué..je suis à la fois soulagée parce que mine de rien, il faut gérer le tout, et dans un sens je suistriste, je ne manierais plus le seul personnage trèès important que j'ai inventé jusque maintenant, ma petite création personnelle.. donc, je fais le bilan et revois tous les bons souvenirs: il y a des passages où j'ai versé toute ma peine, d'autre mes idées abracadabrantes, d'autres ont été un exutoire au moment des consours de pharma... c'était presque une 'aventure' si tu veux, mais il est temps que ça prenne fin, il faut savoir dire goodbye aux bonnes choses !

**paprika star**: hiiiiiiiiiiiii !crie d'hystérique! je suis drolement conte de te 'revoir' (désolée si je radote!) tu m'as laissé de sacré bons souvenirs ! 'dommage'tu dis..mais hép hép hép, il n'est aps trop tard pour la pièce, n'est ce pas? je suis conte que l'histoire d'iseldine t'ait plue, j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit moins étoffée mais bon..j'ai pas réussi à faire plus court..bref..respire, respire fort, l'air frais alors,paprika , on en a tous besoin, alors fait une pause fraicheur et vide toi de toutes autres pensées, souffle un bon coup, et ... je sais aps, vois lemonde autrement, plus beau, plus conviviable, superbe..gros gros mercis à twwa !

* * *

**Alors, un ou deux ? : L'amour , c'est ….**

La veille encore, il était resté, comme de coutume, adossé à son arbre fétiche. Le regard dans le vide. A la différence prés, que maintenant, le vide lui dévoilait toutes sortes d'aspects qu'il méconnaissait.

Elle l'avait vu de la fenêtre du dortoir. Le pignon sud-ouest donnait un large panorama de la verdure environnant Poudalrd.

Elle ouvrit sa malle, souleva le couvercle capitonné d'un tissu de velours rouge à pois bleu garnis de plumes de Chatoufret un chat aquatique au museau en forme de bec, aux pieds palmés et qui respire par un splendide panache branchial d'une couleur pivoine enchanteresse et retira calmement une collection de Journaux. Ceux du Chicaneur, qu'elle gardait précieusement.

Elle s'arrêta pour relire rapidement son article préféré du magazine 666 sur les Ronflacs Cornus puis reposa les papiers de coté.

Elle extirpa ensuite du grand coffre en bois de cerisier, un yoyo en chewing gum, son chapeau de supportrice de Gryffondor, quelques paires de bas, une tente de survie au grand froid, un canoë auto gonflable, des pousses de Maïs à l'odeur de 'barbe à Merlin' – sa sucrerie préférée- et enfin, elle poussa une petite exclamation de soulagement.

Précautionneusement, elle sortit, de la malle, un globe de porphyre aux flammes rougeoyantes…Il lui était précieux. C'était le dernier cadeau que sa mère lui avait offert.

Les yeux embués, elle s'essuya le visage avec un pan de sa couverture en patchwork de laine de KangouPan Boxeur.

De ses doigts fins, elle caressa le globe, songeuse.

Une de ses compagnes de chambrée entra dans la pièce, et la trouva assise au milieu d'un chaos monstre, quasiment en transe devant la danse des flammèches.

.- « Loufo..Luna ! Tu viens manger ? C'est l'heure ? » Demanda t'elle.

Luna hocha la tête. Shirley Graamh entreprit de se délisser les cheveux pour séduire son meilleur ami qui n'avait déjà d'yeux que pour elle.

.- « J'arrive… Je vous rejoins en bas ?

.- Humm.. Oui, mais ne traîne pas, sinon tu n'es pas sur d'avoir de la place à table auprès de nous. »

la porte se referma sèchement.

Luna retourna la boule et une pièce tomba. Luna sourit.

**oOo**

Il traçait, de sa petite fourchette dorée, des ronds dans sa purée aux cèpes. Il était à sa table. Mais il y était seul. Il ne voulait pas s'asseoir près de Pansy. Il ne voulait pas entendre le son de sa voix pour avoir à penser que ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle babillerait innocemment.

Il la vit entrer. Il la vit faire un sourire dépité en remarquant qu'à la table des Serdaigles, on ne semblait pas lui avoir fait de place.

Il la vit adresser un grand sourire à ses amis de Gryffondor. Sans doute, ses uniques vrais amis. Ils étaient en pleine effervescence, massés autour de Potter, qui rechignait visiblement à raconter pour la sixième fois l'épopée fantastique de son dernier match de Quidditch. Weasley boudait, la fille Weasley s'esclaffait et Granger tachait de se concentrer sur le pavé qu'elle avait entrepris de lire.

Il la vit hésiter lorsqu'ils lui firent signe de la rejoindre.

Alors, il croisa son regard.

Bleu - gris.

Rien, jamais ne lui avait paru aussi sûr que cette teinte cobalt déterminée dans ses prunelles.

Il sut alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui, que, rien, jamais, n'avait été aussi inéluctable que la sincérité de ce sourire affable qu'elle lui réserva.

Il le discerna et il fut le seul.

Car Luna lui avait ouvert les yeux. L'impénétrable était à sa portée.

Il avala avec difficulté sa salive.

Elle avait un port de reine, cette Luna. Une démarche souple et féline, le dos droit, le menton pur levé au ciel. Mais sans prétention. Plutôt comme une prière à se rapprocher du ciel.

Il s'était toujours fait l'effet, lors de ses propres déplacements d'être un prince, altier, se mouvant avec aisance.

Il avait tout faux. Il le voyait bien.

Il avançait simplement sur des dalles, les usant de ses semelles comme tous ceux qui les foulaient aux pieds.

Elle, non. Elle semblait flotter dans une petite bulle de bonheur. C'était étrangement apaisant à regarder, cette progression en souplesse d'une fille qui ne vivait que pour les brins d'herbes verts, le soleil jaune canari et les rêves nébuleux.

Elle tira la chaise face à lui et prit place, paisible.

Les Serpentard l'avaient vu maintenant. Elle était au bout de leur nez, c'était aussi distinguable que les branchages morts sur la tête cendreuse de Chourave.

Ils tressaillaient tous : l'effroi de surprendre ce petit corps exogène dans leur périmètre d'intouchabilité.

Goyle et Crabbe s'était déjà levés, le teint rubicond, les poings serrés sur leurs jointures massives blanchies par une haine inutile.

Le silence s'était fait dans la grande salle.

Tous voyaient maintenant.

Eux que tout séparait.

Eux c'était Elle ; C'était Lui.

Face à face.

Incongru ! Scandaleux ! Cela tournerait au pugilat !

Tout, c'était si peu de choses. Une histoire d'entendement, rien que cela.

Comment un être intelligent comme Draco Malfoy pouvait il tolérer la présence d'une débile face à lui ?

Comment la douce Luna pouvait-elle seulement penser à ne pas craindre le courroux du préjugiste Serpent ?

Draco la regardait sourcils froncés. Elle le considérait, souriante.

Quiconque aurait pu croire que c'était le dédain qui se plissait dessus les yeux froids du jeune homme.

Quiconque aurait pu croire qu'une transe burlesque rendait la frêle femme totalement ignare du danger qu'elle encourrait à se moquer ainsi de cet homme là.

Oui, quiconque. Tous dans la salle, en fait.

Sauf eux.

Ils savaient.

Alors, quand la seule mouche qui ronronnait dans la salle décida de se noyer dans un pichet de jus de pissenlit, il s'éclaircit la voix.

Lorsque toute la salle inspira le maximum d'air et bloqua sa respiration, elle se pencha en avant prête à l'écouter.

Les doigts se crispèrent autour des couverts.

Crabbe et Goyle interdits attendaient le jugement de leur leader. Pansy tourna brusquement la tête vers celui qu'elle n'osait regarder depuis une semaine.

Harry Potter et ses compagnons se levèrent, prêt à dégainer baguettes.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent follement.

.- « Veux-tu aller te baigner dans le lac avec moi, Luna ? J'aimerais… J'aimerais assez… »

Il se tut. Embarrassé.

Elle souriait toujours, penché vers lui.

Comme un seul souffle, les élèves respirèrent.

Crabbe et Goyle ne bougeaient pas plus. Indécis. Assommés. Draco avait il entamé sans eux cette bouteille de Fire Whisky qu'ils lui avaient offert pour sa fête ?

Pansy souriait drôlement. Elle soupira et roula des yeux devant Millicent. Draco semblait aller mieux.

.- « N'importe qui plutôt que moi, chuchota t'elle à sa voisine. Notre couple était mal assorti. ».

Elle connaissait ses humeurs caractérielles.

Ronald Weasley chuchotait furieusement à l'oreille de Potter.

.- « Luna et cet asticot sont soumis à l'Imperium ! Ils sont possédés ! »

Et Potter d'opiner du chef.

.- « Revoir notre ami commun ? » Suggéra la voix douce de la blonde.

La reconnaissance de Draco Malefoy transcenda.

D'un seul geste, ils repoussèrent leurs siéges.

Ils passèrent la double porte, épaules contre épaules.

Les yeux ronds, ils furent suivis du regard sans même s'en formaliser.

Dans sa main gauche, l'héritier Malfoy tenait une pièce d'argent blasonnée d'une figure enchanteresse. Sa chaleur irradiait jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme en dégel.

Dans la poche droite de Luna Lovegood, dansait un petit écu doré. Il était tout frais, encore, mais palpitait déjà, en symbiose du cœur de sa propriétaire, du bien-être dont il allait être source.

**oOo**

Ils se mirent en maillot. Sans un mot.

Ils frissonnèrent ensemble dans l'onde froide à leurs premiers pas.

Ils se regardèrent.

Elle lui envoya une gerbe d'eau. Il l'éclaboussa à son tour. Et elle plongea, étouffant le rire cristallin de sa gorge.

Il appliqua à son tour le sortilège de Branchiestoi et la rejoignit.

Ce fut une heure étrange. Bercée par les reflets olivâtres de cette eau tranquille, les algues en cormidies qui se prenaient à leurs mollets et les sourires qu'ils s'adressaient à nager, ainsi, libres de toutes contraintes, avec souplesse et vigueur,s'enfonçant dans des abîmes lumineux malgré la profondeur sinistre, pour essayer d'apercevoir le dragon d'eau.

La tresse lâche de Luna n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Avec la grâce d'un être de l'eau, elle évoluait, les cheveux flottants aussi librement que ses pensées, loin, très loin, derrière elle. Elle était toute occupée à voir..

Voir.

Les petits poissons.

L'ombre des strangulots qu'elle avait fait fuir.

Ces petits organismes unicellulaires fluorescents et leurs danses folles autour d'eux..

Les yeux grands ouverts de Draco Malefoy et cette main qu'il lui tendait parfois pour l'entraîner plus loin.

Il tressaillit soudain. Il pointa l'index. Elle suivit la direction du regard.

Une nappe argentée en contrebas. Luisante.

Il dormait.

De longues minutes, ils le contemplèrent.

Il semblait inoffensif, tel un gros lézard endormi au soleil de la paresse. Ses écailles miroitaient. Ses narines exhalaient un souffle qui formait des petites bulles chamarrées.

Quand ils respirèrent de nouveau l'air pur, ils éclatèrent de rire et courir se mettre sous de chaudes couvertures.

Derrière des buissons, Weasley et Potter, qui n'avaient pas voulu en démordre, bougonnèrent. Ils avaient cru mourir d'inanition à attendre ainsi, le ventre vide suite à ce repas bâclé..

**oOo**

Elle lui tapota l'épaule avec complaisance.

.- « Je t'assure, il ne me manipule pas le moins du monde. Si tu veux savoir, c'est moi qui suis allée vers lui.

.- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry.

.- Vous êtes pires que des commères ! Ce n'est pas croyable ! Si vous mettiez autant d'intérêt en posant des questions en cours ! » S'exclama Hermione et elle tira Ron par le bras.

Harry avait cet air abattu qu'elle ne lui connaissait que trop.

.- « Je crois que je l'aime bien, Harry. » Fut la réponse de Luna.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit, les faisant sursauter.

.- « oh dans ce cas… Lui répondit le brun. Fais attention, l'amour rend aveugle…. »

Et il s'en fut en courant.

Elle n'avait pas cours. Elle grimpa jusqu'à la volière et bichonna sa chouette Ephémère.

Enfin, elle se décida. Elle sortit un petit sac de velours bleu de sa poche. Elle l'embrassa. Et l'attacha à la patte de l'oiseau qui s'envola en hululant, ivre de ce ciel qui l'appelait.

.- « Pauvre Harry, ne sais-tu pas que c'est l'ignorance ? » chuchota t'elle et elle partit à la bibliothèque pour finir sa dissertation sur les Népenthès à Pustules.

**oOo**

La petite pochette était tombée près de sa tranche de pain.

.- « Tu attendais quelque chose, Draco ? » Lui demanda Pansy.

Il haussa les épaules.

.- « Pas que je sache… Je me demande ce que c'est…

.- Et bien, ouvre, ouvre ! »

Pansy adorait les surprises, autant pour elle que pour ses amis. C'était sa faiblesse.

Il s'évertuait à faire coulisser le cordon de soie quand Luna Lovegood pris place à la table des Serdaigle. Elle le regardait faire avec son petit sourire d'ailleurs.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Nul ne retint son souffle. L'habitude. Voilà deux semaines que ces deux là disparaissaient et revenaient trempés comme des soupes en discutant avec animation.

Pansy pouffa.

.- « Amoureux, mon cher ? »

Il tourna la tête vers celle redevenue sa confidente.

.- « Non. Dit il mais sa voix n'était pas si ferme qu'il l'eut voulu.

.- Mais elle te plait, » insista la brune.

La réponse ne fut qu'un chuchotis.

.- « Tu me crois si je te dis qu'elle est… Différente ? »

Pansy parti d'un grand éclat de rire.

Lui, il retournait le sac de toile. D'une façon inexplicable, ses doigts tremblaient et son cœur battait à tout rompre…

Les éclats dorés attirèrent son attention alors que l'écu roulait sur la table.

. – « Ton argent de poche ? » S'étonna sa brune amie.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il fixait la pièce stabilisée entre son assiette et son verre. Avec une lenteur exaspérante, il porta sa main à l'objet et en caressa les contours.

Une main vint troubler son champ de vision. Une main blanche parée d'un bracelet de coquelicots.

La main saisit trois frites dans son assiette.

Une voix vint troubler la solitude de ses pensées. Une voix mordorée qu'il aimait beaucoup. Une voix qui calmait ses bouillonnements de rébellion en lui.

.- « Incroyable ! Tu l'as trouvé finalement ! »

Il releva la tête vers la jeune Serdaigle qui grignotait tranquillement les baguettes de pomme frites.

.- « Non…. Ce n'est pas - .. » Bredouilla t'il.

Il divaguait. Ce n'était pas.. Ce ne pouvait pas être…

.- « Si, bien sur que c'est elle ! » Affirma t'elle en appuyant sa déclaration de hochements frénétiques de la tête.

Il rebaissa la tête.

C'était Elle. Bien sur, il savait que c'était elle Iseldine gravée sur cette pièce…

Mais… Qui…. ?

Elle venait de se jouer de lui…

C'était Elle. Bien sur que c'était elle qui lui avait offert cette merveille unique… Qui d'autre, sinon.

.- « Luna…. Je »

Mais il se tut. Elle était partie.

Dans le creux de sa main, la pièce semblait brûler.

Il crispa ses doigts et repoussa rageusement sa chaise.

**oOo**

Son lion rugissait avec fureur. Elle cherchait depuis près d'une demi-heure à ce que ses moustaches s'éclairent à chaque point Gryffondorien acquis. Mais les moustaches prenaient feu, et elle n'aimait pas l'odeur tenace du brûlé.

.- « Tu lui as vraiment donné ? Demanda pour la énième fois Ginny.

.- hum hum. »

La jolie rouquine roula des yeux et s'allongea sur l'herbe en soupirant.

.- « Il t'a remercié ?

.- Pas le temps… » Répondit évasivement Luna.

Ginny s'allongea sur le ventre et posa sa tête sur ses mains jointes.

.- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais donné à Malfoy le dernier cadeau de ta Mère !

.- On parle de moi, la belette II ? »

Ginny étouffa un cri de rage et réprima l'envie de lui assener une gifle.

.- « Je n'y arrive vraiment pas, Luna ! »Siffla t'elle et elle partit furieuse et peinée pour son amie.

Luna reposa son chapeau mascotte sur l'herbe et chercha à distinguer les traits de Draco dans le contre-jour.

Elle n'y parvenait pas et plissait les yeux.

Un objet lourd tomba sur sa jupe d'uniforme.

La pièce.

Elle resta interdite.

.- « C'était… C'était adorable… Mais je ne peux pas le garder. »

Il lui effleura la joue d'une bise.

Elle porta sa main à son visage.

.- « Pourquoi ? »

Nul ne lui fournit de réponse.

Lui s'était éloigné, sans un bruit, la brise s'en était allée faire bruisser les branchages des conifères de la forée interdite et les brins d'herbe économisaient leur énergie pour ne pas se consumer sous le soleil estival.

Elle, resta seule.

La pièce dorait son menton pâle de ses éclats séraphiques.

_A suivre…._

* * *

est ce que ça vous plait toujours? gspppppprrr :o)

bisous!

bidibou, merci à tous ceux qui lisent!


	4. peu importe Quand la différence ne sép

Auteur: mwa, Bidibou, pour vous servir;

Couple: DM/LL

Rating: G

Disclaimer:rien ne m'appartient hélas.. Tout est à la vénérable et talentueuse JK Rowling!

**

* * *

**

merci pour vos adorables reviews ! je n'ai -je suis trop désolée- pas le temps d'y répondre... - et puisque j'ai déja du retard dans la publication, je ne veux pas vous retarder encore dans la lecture. je répondrais aux prochaines, promis! pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits au site, vous pouvez me laisser votre adresse e-mail, je me ferais un plaisir de vous y envoyer ma réponse !

**merci à Lunachoue, nala-chocolat( miam),Mikishine, Lightofmoon, son dita, Titus de Mystique, paprika Star, Lila Flow, Lisia et Lilas !**

**merci énormément, vous étes tous adorables!**

**très bone lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Peu importe : … Quand la différence ne sépare plus.**

Elle déambulait. L'âme en peine.

Dans une bourse en velours, tintinnabulait son argent de poche, et cette pièce. Celle qu'il avait refusée. A chaque pas, la petite monnaie tintait. A chaque foulée, elle retenait ses larmes.

o

Il nageait dans sa solitude. Le cœur en péril.

Des Strangulots le tiraient par la cheville, il se débattait et les repoussait. Les créatures s'en allèrent, finalement, pensant avoir dissuadé cet étranger de s'aventurer plus avant dans leur territoire.

Il n'en fit rien. Il allait au devant des noirs abîmes. Du comprendre et du savoir. Il allait vers ce dragon.

o

Un mouchoir blanc flotta devant ses yeux. Elle sourit à Harry. Il l'attira par les épaules vers un refuge de tendresse, et elle s'y blottit en soupirant.

.- « M'est avis qu'il a soit, petit a, était dominé par cette saleté de fierté qui ravage sa petite face de fouine..

Elle renifla.

.- « soit, petit b, il a entendu Ginny et l'origine de ce cadeau…. »

Elle leva des yeux suppliants vers son ami.

.- « Tu penches vers quoi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

.- « Il n'est pas fier avec toi…

.- Le petit b, alors ! S'exclama t'elle.

.- Attends, Luna, je n'ai pas eu le temps de formuler le c : il voit flou. »

o

Il n'y voyait rien. Trop de sédiments en suspension. Une eau trouble comme ses pensées. Il avait froid, il n'avait pas de guide, il n'avait pas cette petite main pressée dans la sienne... Il n'avait pas Luna..

Il mit bien plus longtemps que d'ordinaire à le trouver.

En guise de bonjour, la créature marine ondula sa longue queue bifide aux écailles placoïdes argentées. Puis, d'un bond gracieux, s'enfonça plus avant vers l'inconnu, incitant l'humain à le suivre. Ils nagérent longtemps côte à côtes, le dragon d'eau se laissant porter par les courants froids, Draco se laissant submerger par le flot de pensées qui l'assaillait et par ces étranges intuitions semblant provenir de sa cage thoracique.

L'une surtout, le perturbait….

Il décida d'en être sur, il salua le dragon et effleura son naseau de sa main en lui souriant. Vigoureusement, il remonta à la surface et, avide, aspira l'air ambiant tiédi.

.- « Il a raison. Se chuchota t'il pour lui-même après avoir repris son souffle. Je me mens à moi-même. »

Alors, il se dirigea avec un entrain redoublé vers les rives rocailleuses.

o

Ils étaient dans le Grand Hall, maintenant, assis calmement sur les marches imposantes de l'escalier principal. La grande porte se dérobait à leur vue et ils n'entendirent que le grincement caractéristique de son ouverture. Harry grignotait un bout de tarte à la mélasse, dérobé, en passant, à la cuisine, alors qu'elle sirotait une coupe de crème à la fleur d'oranger.

.- « Je suppose que c'est le petit c qui prime, Harry. » disait Luna Lovegood en tirant sur sa paille.

La bouche pleine, il acquiesça en soupirant. Puis ayant avalé brutalement, il reprit la parole.

.- « Donc si tu le voyais, tu lui expliquerais pourquoi tu n'as pas gardée cette pièce ?

.- Oui, oui...

.- Tu me l'expliques, s'il te plait, je crois n'avoir pas trop compris pourquoi tu donnes à un ami.. hum… Voire plus qu'un ami… Ce à quoi tu tiens comme à la prunelle de tes yeux ? »

Luna Lovegood posa sa coupe sur la marche inférieure, et se tourna vers son ami. Il lui souriait étrangement et pour une raison inconnue il regardait, apparemment, son serre-tête de coquillages.

.- « oh bien… J'y tiens c'est vrai. Mais, ça ne m'est pas utile… Je vois des dragons chaque jour, tu sais. Je crois, déjà.

.- Hum. Hum.. Des dragons ? Où ? »

Elle pointa un doigt vers ses tempes.

.- « là.. là où je les imagine.. Mais, puisque Draco est atteint du syndrome du petit c, pour lui tout est encore crotté et visqueux, pourtant il voyait beaucoup mieux, mais apparemment ce n'est pas assez… Je crois que sa maladie l'oblige à patauger volontairement. »

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre un roc en ôtant du menton de son ami un bout de sucre.

.- « C'est dommage… S'il voulait il verrait comme je vois… Plus besoin d'aller dans le lac même si c'est charmant… Il suffirait de fermer les yeux… Et là, tout est net, coloré et .. Infini. »

Une toux discrète la fit retourner vivement.

o

Il avait oublié, dans son désarroi de prendre une couverture, et puisque les sorts de réchauffage magique agressait sa peau sensible, il préféra prendre froid et se mit à courir, éparpillant des gouttelettes dans son sillage, jusqu'au château.

Il s'énerva contre la lourdeur de la grande porte et sa prise glissante lorsqu'on avait les doigts mouillés. Il roula des yeux à son couinement déplaisant et s'arrêta, net.

.- « Mais, puisque Draco est atteint du syndrome du petit c, pour lui tout est encore crotté et visqueux, pourtant il voyait beaucoup mieux, mais apparemment ce n'est pas assez… Je crois que sa maladie l'oblige à patauger volontairement. » Disait l'étrange Serdaigle.

Il la vit porter à sa bouche un morceau de sucre que ce porc de Potter avait oublié d'engloutir.

Il eu comme l'impression que son coeur s'essoufflait avant de se remplir brutalement d'un gaz caustiquement douloureux.

Et alors, son étrange discours parvint jusqu'à son cerveau.

Alors comme ça, il était souffrant ?

Oui, c'était vrai. Il était en manque. Il avait voulu tester sa propre résistance.. Mais rien n'y faisait…

Alors comme ça, il voyait flou ?

Oui, mais seulement depuis qu'il l'évitait avec une obstination puérile et mesquine.

Alors comme ça, il pataugeait ?

Ses orteils baignaient maintenant dans une petite marre glacée par les pierres cimentées du sol et Potter l'agaçait à le fixer ainsi, menaçant de vert.

Et puis, il avait froid.

Et puis… Et puis…Merlin ! Il était jaloux. De la complicité de Potter et Luna ! De cette entente tacite ! Du regard de cette fille sur lui !

Alors, il toussa.

Le bleu grisâtre des yeux de Luna Lovegood.

Voilà.

Il l'avait récupéré. Il ne voulait plus le perdre.

Harry se leva derrière elle, qui ne disait mot.

.- « Bien je vous laisse.. » Indiqua t'il en remontant derechef l'escalier.

Aucun des deux ne l'entendit. Ils étaient l'un à l'autre et, étrangement, cela ne l'inquiéta pas plus. Il ne les surveillerait pas aujourd'hui. Il avait confiance.

Elle finit par parler la première.

.- « Tu vas prendre froid, si tu ne montes pas vite te changer. » Remarqua t'elle.

Il hocha la tête.

Silence.

Un de ceux qu'on aime car il parle pour nous.

.- « Je suppose aussi, ajouta t'elle, que tu n'as pas l'envie d'avoir les oreilles qui sifflent et les joues écarlates. Hors c'est ce qui t'attend si Pomfresh te trouve.. »

Il grimaça.

.- « Surtout qu'elle s'inquiéterait déjà de te savoir devenu aphone. Est-ce que tu veux un sort de réchauffage, Draco ? » Causa t'elle.

Elle sortait déjà sa baguette mais d'un geste il l'arrêta. Il s'écroula à ses cotés et passa une main dans ses mèches trempées.

.- « Je ne suis pas aphone, Luna. Je suis simplement terrorisé. Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Dis ? »

Il avait la voix rauque d'une personne que l'angine menaçait. Elle pensait qu'il était un brin idiot de ne pas vouloir se réchauffer !

Elle retira son manteau, et bien que trop petit, le fit poser sur les épaules de son interlocuteur.

.- « Rien. »

Elle regardait droit devant elle.

.- « Alors pourquoi donnes-tu autant ? »

Il criait.

Il criait. Perte de tout sang froid. Les yeux qui luisaient. Incrédule. Bouleversé. Il lui avait crié dessus.

.- « Tu attends quoi de moi, dis ! Hurla t'il, cette fois, à voix basse. Tu attends quoi ? »

Silence.

Bleu des regards. Les coeurs qui battent. Echos erratiques. Le brouhaha des étages supérieurs. Incompréhension. Nette. Claire. Tranchante. Douloureuse d'incertitude.

.- « Moi, je sais.. Il me l'a fait comprendre, le dragon, Luna, moi je sais. »

Il baissa les yeux.

Il remarqua qu'elle se tordait violemment ses doigts fins.

Il les lui prit et elle cessa sa torture silencieuse.

.- « Je ne voulais pas de pièce. Je veux ton regard. »

Et comme elle ne répondait pas. Que ses doigts restaient sans vie dans ses paumes moites, il les lui restitua.

Il se leva, et monta trois marches. Il savait que son regard l'avait quitté. Elle n'avait pas tourné la tête. Il en était conscient, et ça le rendait malade. Il avait pris l'habitude d'aimer ça.

Il avait pris l'habitude de l'aimer elle !

Le manteau glissa.

.- « je veux ton regard, Luna Lovegood. Parce que c'est vrai… Sans lui, je patauge. Seulement, je m'en rends compte un peut tard, et je me suis embourbé… Et des sables mouvants, on ne peut sortir seul..»

L'escalier le happa.

**oOo**

Il voulait son regard ?

Son regard sur lui ?

Qu'est ce que ça lui apporterait ? A Draco ? Et à elle-même ?

Etait-elle seulement prête à ne laisser ses iris dériver que vers un seul être ? Ses yeux étaient ils prêts à assumer la direction qui lui insufflait son cœur ?

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait le nier… Son cœur aimait Draco Malefoy.

Alors, elle tournoyait, dans les bras de Neville et regardait partout : le sol brillant de propreté, le plafond où la pluie se mêlait à une brume dense, les fantômes lactescents.. Elle contemplait pour s'imbiber de son environnement. Pour s'en imprégner totalement…

Après, elle se consacrerait à lui, Draco. Elle était consentante. Elle lui offrirait son regard. Et elle savait déjà, qu'elle aimerait cela.

Ancrés les uns aux autres, ils valsaient, tendresse confondue dans ces innombrables paires d'yeux confiants.

Lui venait d'arriver. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de papillonner. Il ne voulait pas danser.

Il la regardait évoluer, elle, dans une robe de naïade, avec des longs pans de tulles olivâtres qui enserraient ces mollets fins avant de s'emberlificoter à chaque tournoiement dans les rubans de soie de ses étranges ballerines perlées. Elle était jolie.

Elle avait fait monter la pièce dorée en pendentif et le sou luisait follement à la lumière des troches joyeuses.

Ses yeux l'envoûtèrent…

Elle l'avait vu. Elle le regardait. Elle lui souriait. Elle lui offrait son regard. Elle lui offrait son coeur.

Et la valse prit fin.

.- « Merci, Neville. » salua Luna Lovegood.

Elle lui embrassa la joue, et il lui sourit.

.- « c'est toujours un plaisir, Luna ! répondit il. Tu veux un verre ?

.- Non.. Le cocktail n'a pas une couleur attrayante…et puis, il sent bizarre, on dirait qu'il y a de la poudre de Mort-vivant dedans.. C'est toxique tu sais. Je te conseille de ne pas boire ce soir.. .Les conséquences pourraient être terrible. Ronald, n'ait déjà plus lui-même.. Voilà qu'il danse comme un zouave. »

Ronald Wealsy, en effet, qui ne maîtrisait toujours pas les pas de base – Nevile soupira, il avait passé la soirée à les lui expliquer- se cramponnait à Hermione dont les pieds semblaient meurtris.

.- « Mais va donc danser… » Poursuivit-elle. « Je pense que tu peux inviter cette poufsouffle, là-bas, tu vois ? Elle a de si jolis souliers neufs que ce serait dommage qu'elle ne les étrenne pas. »

Il pivotait à peine que son amie s'était éclipsée.

Il regarda les pieds de l'élève désignée. Elle portait des bottes de daim jaune. Personnellement, il trouvait cela laid.. Mais enfin… Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers elle, souriant.

Elle avançait vers lui. Etait-ce normal que son cœur tambourine tant que ses battements semblaient être plus forts que l'orchestre invité au château pour l'anniversaire du Choipeau Magique ? -Choipeau magique qui avait composé, pour l'occasion, une petite ballade d'introduction.-

Elle contourna les couples qui dansaient, évita à Ron une chute magistrale, sourit à Harry et Ginny qui levèrent un pouce en l'air pour l'encourager et elle se retrouva face à ses yeux bourrasques.

.- « salut. Lui dit-il. Tu es ravissante.

.- 'lut. » Répondit-elle en rougissant. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Elle n'avait vraiment pas menti. Il avait enfin quitté ces robes à col de soutane raidi pour un tissu ample et fluide qui le rendait majestueux.

Elle retira de son cou la pièce si chaude sur sa poitrine. Il la regarda faire, sans protester.

Elle la lui plaça dans la main et ne retira pas ses doigts. Il couvrit sa main de son autre paume.

Le sourire de Luna Lovegood s'élargit.

.- « je te la donne, Draco. Ne me remercie pas, ne m'insulte pas plus, ne songe même pas à me la rendre, tu ne me dois rien en retour. Je t'aime beaucoup, tu comprends, Draco. C'est mon privilège. »

Elle avait parlé d'une traite. Elle blêmit considérablement après avoir prononcé la dernière phrase et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il laissa glisser ses mains.

La pièce tomba à terre. Aucun des deux ne fit un geste pour la récupérer. Elle ne leur était plus rien. Elle avait accompli sa tâche : leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

Ils ne se tenaient plus que par leurs regards.

Puis, il partit à rire et la soulevant par les aisselles, il la fit virevolter. Les pans de tulle flottaient comme des gerbes d'eau pure autour d'eux. Elle noua ses mains à son cou et il la reposa à terre, délicatement, avant de l'étreindre.

.- « Tu es folle, Luna Lovegood, et tu refuses d'admettre que tu fais plus que m'aimer beaucoup.»Souffla t'il dans son cou.

Et il pencha sa tête blonde pour couvrir son visage de baisers.

Elle s'accrochait toujours à lui. Elle ne voyait plus que lui, c'était son horizon, son infini. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle aimait ça.

.- « Mais ça m'est égal … » Chuchota Draco en découvrant sa bouche.

Quand, il la libéra, elle lui saisit la main et entremêla leurs doigts.

.- « c'est celui qui le dit qui l'est ! »Le taquina t'elle.

Puis, elle lui tira la langue, avant de l'entraîner dans son sillage.

**oOo**

A la surface du lac, une créature splendide apparut. Nul ne la vit, elle était seule. Des bribes de fêtes se faisait entendre jusqu'à son antre souterrain. Mais ce n'était pas la musique qui l'avait attiré ici, à la frontière de son monde aquatique. Il ébroua sa tête, et retroussa ses babines.

La pluie cessa. La brume s'évanouit.

Les astres lui adressèrent des clins d'œils radieux.

Avant de s'enfoncer vers les précipices de sa solitude retrouvée, il envoya aux étoiles étincelantes un cadeau. Ce soir, il n'était pas furieux. Loin de là….

Il replongea, l'onde ne frémit pas même.

Il nagea. Elle nagea. La dragonne. Elle s'engouffra dans une brèche. Sur un lit de corail reposait trois œufs nacrés. Elle enroula sa longue queue amoureusement autour d'eux. Ils écloraient demain. Ses trois petits. Voilà cinq ans qu'elle attendait ce moment…Ils seraient différents, tous à leur manière, elle les aimera, et ils s'aimeraient. «L'amour, c'est quand la différence ne sépare plus » lui avait dit Iseldine lorsqu'elle lui avait trouvé ce petit coin de paradis.

Mais la jeune sorcière avait omis de préciser qu'il en allait de même pour les humains. La future maman-dragonne, bienheureuse, exhala deux petites flammèches et s'assoupit.

La coulée de flammes qui filait, telle une étoile effilée ascendante vers le cosmos, était d'un magnifique rouge.

Rouge amour. Rouge vie.

**oOo**

Seuls quatre yeux virent cet étrange éclat irréel. Des iris bleu- grisâtres. Cette illumination leur était dédiée. Luna et Drago sourirent et rentrèrent au chaud, main dans la main.

**FIN**

* * *

**voilà, voilou, ça se termine, bien, n'est ce pas?**

**GSPR que la chute vous plait!**

**je vous remercie encore du fond du coeur d'avoir aimé cette mini-fiction, je vous avoue que je ne pensais pas que ça plairait autant!**

**merci merci à tous ceux qui ont lus !**

**bientôt !**

**bidibou**


End file.
